evefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporations:CLMT
= Claymore Technology = An industrial corporation specializing in mining and T1 production. History Many of the original members of Claymore Technology came from the industrial arm of the Angels Alliance, Angel Industries (AIRES). Before that many of our members were part of Angels of Retribution (ANRE). The decision was made to travel our own path when the Angels Alliance was dissolved. Our founding leadership consists of 4 directors Faltzs, F lar, and MadJock -- all former AIRES members and one new Director from outside the old operation, Kathaara. Production Corp Quota The Corporation has implemented corp Ore quotas. These quotas, per member feedback, will be due the 1st and 15th of every month and are based on 2 Jet Cans of Veldspar. That is about 9 6000m3 hauler loads. For the convenience of our non-mining members the corp will accept 2.7 million ISK every two weeks in place of the Mineral / Ore Quota. All ore and mineral quotas should be delivered to the Group Ops Hangar in Iyen-Oursta. Ideally, ore should not be refined as the corp member with the highest refinery skill currently will refine all corp ore. If you do need to fulfill your quota in minerals for hauling reasons it will just take a little more mining to make up for the waste when refining. Rather than come up with a static list of age to quota amounts I suggest everyone who feels that the 2.7 mil quota is too large at their current stage of game play donate what they feel is appropriate. The corporation will expect this amount to grow by some amount each quota period until it reaches the 2.7 mil level. Quota Break Down Details Quota Calculator Corporation Held BPOs |} Privately Held BPOs These are BPOs privately held by our members that are available for corp use with the consent of the Blueprint holder. Please contact the appropriate member for more information. For individual listings please see the Private BPO List. Recommended EVE Resources * http://wiki.grismar.net ** EVE Explorer *** A searchable database of systems, stations, agents, corporations and complexes. Change the ordering and find agents or complexes within a number of jumps from another location! Bases on recent data as released by the developers. ** Rat Damage Types *** Search a database of 1100+ pirates and other vessels and find out what the bounty on their heads is, what damage they deal and what damage types they are vulnerable to. * EVE 2D Maps ** EVE Region Maps * http://www.evegeek.com ** Damage Calculators ** Stacking Penalty Calculators ** NCP Damage Matrix (Not as accurate as eve.grismar but useful) ** Ore info and Calculator * http://eveinfo.com/ ** Mission DB level 3 and 4 ** Agent Database ** Agent Offers DB ** COSMOS Info * http://www.fluidorbit.co.uk/ ** Searchable Ore Map * Mining Guide EVE-Online Forums ** Very comprehensive guide to mining * Outpost FAQ EVE-Online Forums ** Information on: *** Player Owned Starbase (POS) *** Outposts (Player Created Stations) *** Freighters * Cloak FAQ ** Guide to the various types of cloaking devices, their limitations, etc. * Carrier Faq ** Guide to Small Carriers the FAQ calls Large Carriers Motherships and does not deal with them much. * Agent Standing Requirements ** Simple table that describes the standings needed for different agents, level and quality. * Jumpclone FAQ EVE-Online Forums ** Information on Jumpclones how to use them and their limitations.